An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The electronic exchange sends information about a market, such as prices and quantities, to the trading device. The trading device sends messages, such as messages related to orders, to the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
Advances in mobile devices have resulted in improved touch screens that allow users to directly interact with what is displayed. For example, a user may play a game, write an email, file taxes, etc., by directly interacting with the user interface of the touch screen, rather than using an intermediary device such as a mouse, keyboard, touchscreen, etc.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.